My Angel, My Light
by Robin Knight
Summary: Sora finally finds Riku again and both don t know how to confess their love to each other. The battle with Xemnas is iminent and there remains the question: Will they win the fight and can they confess their love? SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel, My Light**

Riku´s POV:

You are my light in the dark,  
you are the beating in my heart.  
But that is not enough,  
will I ever be by your side?

Here I stand before you now in the world that never was and try to flee before it´s too late and you see that monster I had become. But I can't go. It's not just Kairi who holds me back, no, it's also my racing heart, that says to me I should stay, that says to me I should hear what you have to say. I would have expected all, but not with this sudden and unexpected outbreak of feelings from you. Oh, how I wish now, that I can say to you what I really feel for you. Will I ever be by your side?

Sora´s POV:

Your hair is dancing in the wind,  
your eyes are burning off my skin.  
And I'm so happy when I see,  
that you are smiling back at me.

After I had closed my eyes and the hand of this stranger was in mine, I could see who this stranger really was. He was no stranger, no, you're no stranger, and yet suddenly my feelings overwhelmed me. Joy, sadness, anger and infinite relief came over me when I saw your true self. You have not much changed. Still, you have your long, beautiful, silky, silver hair and your beautiful turquoise eyes, which can look deep in your soul. I opened my eyes and saw a brief smile on your lips. I was so happy at that moment that I just broke into tears.

You're leaving burn marks on the ground.  
Thank you God for what I've found.  
I don't know how, I don't know why,  
that you're my angel in the night.

While I sobbed and you tried to comfort me, I thanked God that I had found you again. You, my best friend, you, the person whom I love more than anything, you, my angel of the night.

Riku´s POV:

You are my light in the dark,  
you are the beating in my heart.  
Let me hold you now,  
just like days before you start to cry.

Suddenly, you kneel down before me and began to sob. While the tears ran over your cheeks, you cried your sorrow from your soul. How much you've missed me, how long you have searched after me and how happy you were now, to have me finally back. My heart hurt so much at this sight that I wanted to have you in my arms and comfort you. But I couldn't because I didn't know how you would react. I can't destroy our friendship with my true feelings for you. I need you because you are my light.

Sora´s POV:

I try my best to satisfy,  
but all you do is waving me goodbye.  
I don't know what I'm gonna do,  
but I'm so crazy about you.

When I got my emotions back under control and I had calmed down, I got up and went on to Riku. But he turned away from me and wanted to disappear through a portal. „Riku"., I sighed and felt that my eyes again filled with tears. Kairi looked between us to and fro before she went to him and commanded with a sad voice: "Stay here!" "I can't. Not so, not ...". I didn't let him finish but called in between: "No matter how you look now, you are and always will be ... Riku. Right?" My optimism was back and Kairi agreed with me: "He's right. Please stay, don't go".

Riku´s POV:

I gulped at these words. I felt like my heart hurt. I turned around again, but still ready to go, a mistake. Kairi covered me with a heartbreaking look and Sora ... I felt that my own eyes filled with tears. No, I couldn't go. They needed me, Sora needed me. I just lowered my head and both came up to me and hugged me with joy and full of love.

Riku´s POV:

Even if I don't know where to start.  
Even if my love is tearing me apart.

Even if I don't know how I'll ever say that I love you. Even if my love for you is tearing me apart and I don't know whether I'm forever in Ansem's body. I know one thing: I will stay with you and fight at your side.

Sora´s and Riku´s POV:

I just know that you and me,  
we were always meant to be!

Kairi and I embraced Riku a long time, then we let him go. No, Kairi let him go, I held him in my arms because I don't wanted to let him go. I was scared to lose him again. In that moment I didn't care whether he learned that I loved him, I just wanted to be near him and feel his heartbeat. Even though he maybe look forever like Ansem, there's one thing I know for sure: I love him and we will always be together. Who knows, maybe my dearest wish come true and we are one day a couple. I don't worry about it now, I let destiny decide.

Kairi let me go after some time, only Sora didn't end the embrace. He feels just like me? Anyway, I let him, because I felt that he needed my vicinity, just as I do. I know one thing for sure: I love him and we will always be together. Maybe I can one day tell him how much I love him, maybe one day we are also a couple. At that moment I just enjoy his proximity and let destiny decide.

**The End?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel, My Light**

**Part 2**

Sora´s POV:

I was so happy. Riku and Kairi were back and now we had only to find Xehanort and Xemnas to fight them, close Kingdom Hearts and to return home. I didn't know how hard that goal was that I wanted to achieve.

Riku´s POV:

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and I made our way to the last two members of the Organisation to fight: Xehanort and Xemnas. After my experiences at the Castle Oblivion, I knew that this fight wouldn't be an easy one. But we will do it, because now I am again a warrior of light and united with my friends.

Sora´s POV:

After I had successfully combated alone against Luxord, we also saw the king again. But Mickey couldn't long remain with us because he also had to rescue a friend: DiZ or better known by the name Ansem the Wise. We let him go and I thought, now we have a little breather, but I had the bill made without Saix. I turned to Riku and looked at him questioningly: „Ri..?" Riku only replied: "Don't worry, I watch over Kairi, so nothing happens to her. And now go". „But Ri, I ...". Riku sighed and said quietly: "Everything else has to wait until I am myself again". I lowered my head, waved to the two and called my keyblade. Riku brought Kairi into security and I confronted along with Donald and Goofy the fight against Saix.

Riku´s POV:

I would like to fulfill Sora's silent plea to me. But I can't. Not with this body. I would like to embrace him and kiss him, but not with this look. It would simply be not the same. With a hurting heart I brought Kairi in safety, while Sora went with Donald and Goofy in the fight with Saix.

Kairi´s POV:

As my two friends - which for me are like brothers – looked so sad at each other, this sight almost broke my heart. I would have liked to help them both, but how? Although I am one of the seven princesses of heart, I can't give Riku back his true shape. But maybe the king knows how we can help him. Yes, the king should know! And until we have found the king, I will do my best to help 'my boys'. While I was in my thoughts, Sora was on the way into the next fight and Riku stayed with me and brought me to safety. How happy I would have helped Sora in battle, but even though I now own a keyblade, I still can't fight. I must first learn to master it and until then, do I have to accept any kind of protection, whether I want it or not.

Riku´s POV:

The fight was over faster than I thought. Yes, Sora had become in recent months an excellent warrior. He proudly told us how he fought against Saix and had won and that it would be a breeze to defeat Xehanort and Xemnas. Oh, Sora, you never change! You always think that everything is so easy and don't think of any danger. But your childish naivete is arguably one of the reasons why I'm in love with you. Smiling and with a shaking of my head I lead our small group and we make our way to King Mickey and Ansem the Wise, who are on the floor above us and discuss on a machine that Kingdom Hearts will close forever.

Sora´s POV:

Even if he still looks like Ansem - Xehanort's Heartless - his arrogance hasn't lost Riku. Still he knows everything better than we, but that's part of his character and occasionally useful if I am honest. But I am wary to ever telling him, or I do have to also endure his vanity. Happy and full of zest for action, I follow him together with Kairi, Donald and Goofy to find out what the king on the floor above us was talking about.

King Mickey´s POV:

My good old friend Ansem stood on the balcony-like stem of this strange castle and tried with one of his latest inventions to close Kingdom Hearts forever. "Ansem, my friend, isn't that too dangerous?", I asked him and he replied laughing: "Mickey, my good old friend, what I have done, was dangerous. For years, I have studied the hearts of the people to find out how it can happen that there are people who are committed to evil, without really knowing that I myself got into the clutches of the darkness. I did so many beings immeasurable suffering and this only because I couldn't control my urge to research". "But ... what are you doing now?" "I want to save what can still be saved. It's a dangerous task, but I have nothing to lose". Ansem adjusted the jet of his engine stronger and I felt that he was in mortal danger. "Ansem, please stop the machine, it's too dangerous. Sora and the others will find a way to save Kingdom Hearts"., I begged my old friend, but he didn't listen to me.

Ansem´s POV:

My heart hurt when my old friend Mickey begged me to stop the machine and wait for the keyblade master and his friends. But I can't fulfill his request. I have to do what I should have done long ago: Destroy Kingdom Hearts so the captured hearts could go back to their owners and peace could prevail. With my insatiable urge for research, I gave so many beings infinite suffering, so it's my duty to undo my mistakes as much as possible. I need to restore the balance between light and darkness, cost it what it wants. I raised the machine and suddenly Xehanort stood before me. "What do you want?", I asked him and the Nobody started to thank me for my help and told me how proud he was that he as my former student had surpassed his teacher a lot. His words annoyed me so much that I put the machine to maximum, even though I knew that this meant my end, if it overheated and exploded. But if this is my punishment for my misdeeds, I accept it. Nobody - not a single being - should be suffering for my mistakes anymore.

Sora´s POV:

As we arrived at the king and Ansem the Wise, Ansem had already overheated the machine. It wouldn't be long before it exploded. I had to save the King and Ansem and so I stormed off to the two without thinking what risk I went myself into.

Riku´s POV:

My heartbeat stopped for seconds when I saw what Sora had planned. Of course I understood that he had to save the king and Ansem, but didn't he see in what danger he brought himself?

Kairi´s POV:

Donald, Goofy and I were shocked and stood a few meters in front of the balcony-style porch and didn't know what we should do. „Sora! Riku!", I called and listened as well as Donald and Goofy desperately cried for their king. Then everything went awfully fast. I heard Ansem call: "Please forgive me!", then there was an enormous explosion and it was black before my eyes.

Sora´s POV:

Suddenly, the machine exploded in Ansem's grip and I heard him cry out: "Please forgive me!" Someone pulled me back and then ... a huge blast tore me in deep darkness.

Riku´s POV:

I couldn't save Ansem. For him it was too late. The machine exploded in his hands and I had only seconds to save Sora, the king and our friends in front of the enormous pressure. Before I myself was able to bring me in security, I was captured by the blast and lost consciousness.

Sora´s POV:

I don't know how long I was unconscious. When I woke up, the king and my friends were just a few meters away from me and were awakening of their unconsciousness. But where was Riku? My heart began to race and I was looking with my eyes in despair after my surroundings for my boyfriend. „Riku!!", I screamed as I consider him a bit further away on the ground. Fear seized my heart and I ran to him and let me fall before him on my knees. „Riku! Riku!", I cried and sobbed tears of relief as he began to move. „What ...?", he asked and stood slowly. Kairi and the others were also awaken from their unconsciousness and stared at Riku in surprise. Since then I saw that Riku again had his true form!

Riku´s POV:

When I woke up dizzy and slightly up, I knew not yet what effect the explosion had on me. Anxiety came over me when I found out that I couldn't see. Why couldn't I see?

Sora´s POV:

I stared seconds at Riku before I asked: "Will you not remove that?" My boyfriend only whispered: „What?" I went up to him, pulled on his blindfold and said laughingly: "Well, the thing here!" I took Riku's hands and placed them gently on his eyes. „Oh"., he replied only and pulled the black band from his eyes. He flashed a few seconds and then I was able to look after a long time into his beautiful turquoise eyes. „I'm me again"., he said weeping with joy and pressed me tenderly to himself.

Riku´s POV:

When I took the black band from my eyes and could see again, I knew I had my body back. Tears of joy ran over my cheeks and without thinking, I took Sora in my arms and pressed him tenderly to me. But before we set out to defeat Xehanort and Xemnas, I had to do something. I gently lifted Sora's head high, so we could look into our eyes and kissed him tenderly on his soft lips. „I love you, my Angel of the Light"., I said after our first kiss and Sora replied: „I love you too, my Angel of the Night".

End Part 2 


End file.
